dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Notable events in El Kadsre since 2010s
2010 * 25th August - A Boeing 777 (Air El Kadsre Flight 91893) crashes onto Caelum while attempting to return on its way to the Los Angeles International Airport, United States. The reality show was on its end of season 3 (day 312 out of 365), and all contestants were informed that they would have to leave at day 313 of the castle because the plane destroyed the observation tower's thinnest part which is the tallest, and they had to reconstruct the observation tower for 3 months. No one was killed when the plane crashed into the observation tower, but 2 people died when it crashed to the ground. 2011 * 25th August - Bob Toshi is overthrown in a coup d'état. * 23rd November - Symantec implements Norton Security into El Kadsre schools after three student hackers, who were juniors at the school, hacked into their high school's computer system at LaBlanc High School in Caelum in April 2011 in a serious attempt to change their grades to pass their classes. The new software, Norton Security for Schools, monitors grade systems and prompts an email to any teacher who supposedly changes a grade. 2012 * 23rd December - Seten and Mays Christmas was broadcasted on an unnamed TV station (popularly named "EKChristmas") with positive reception considering EEKTV Television's great job at dubbing the special to Japanese. The origin of this unknown TV station was traced to the possible comeback of the infamous pirate station Lamborghini TV (which broadcasted in May 2006). 2013 * 12th August - The El Kadsreian Morality Movement and the El Kadsreian Citizens Party tried to get Rule 34 banned in El Kadsre. The law was struck down due to infringing on basic private rights. 2014 * 29th April - Star TV stated that Go Crash Go! will be Crash Bandicoot's latest video games. This led to protests by Crash Bandicoot fans, 2,112 being FC Neo Cortex fans. When all the protests were stopped the next day, a protestant auctioned a sign from the incident. On 25th September 2016, the Protestants (an exact total of 5,204) will form a choir, breaking the world record, even surpassing The Protestants of 2003. 2015 * 16th January - The first, failed nationwide hijacking of TV and radio broadcasts attempt, was carried out during primetime hours. After 7 days the location was identified as being in Eirabourne. * 8th June - The Westborough High Massacre was a school shooting that occurred on June 8, 2015, at Westborough High School in Capulco, El Kadsre. Team Crimson claims responsibility for the attack. * 21st November - Vincent McLaren becomes a prime minister of El Kadsre. 2016 * 10th April - Vincent McLaren wins the 4th term as the president of El Kadsre, winning for just 1 vote over Tory Party (50/50). * 1st May - A 24-hour concert symbolizing the 10th anniversary of the El Kadsre television revolution of 2006, will be held at the point the protestants occupied. All the 2,524 protestants will form a choir, breaking the world record for a choir with most members. According to Vern Gardner (the one who initiated the protests), the group will be called "The Protestants from 2006". It will begin at 6:55 pm and end on Monday, 1st May, at 6:55 pm. A performance of Prince was also planned but was canceled due to his death on 24th April. * 9th May-present - TTV began organizing protests against Jewellery TV, a TV show, specialized as a 2-hour infomercial show related to precious jewelry, which aired from 12:00 pm to 2:00 pm on those two stations. Only one episode ever aired, with protests leading after that to avoid scams, and even a blackout on 23rd May from 9:00 am to 6:30 pm on both networks. * 28th May - Just past 11:05 pm, all 135 members of Mafia Ilegalle were successfully arrested after 18 years of being hidden and almost uncatchable by the police. Nini Akadiah was later burned and then the fire was shut off. To date, 85 people returned to Nini Akadiah to revive M.I. * 27th June - Eric Andrews, the American citizen who supported Hiroshi Kayos for the independence of El Kadsre in 1950, reappears on TV again after 49 years, when he was last seen in 1969, the year of the establishment of the Vlokozu Union. * 22nd July - Air El Kadsre gets a call from someone who thinks Kevin MacLeod is "freaky" and that they need to use music from Ariana Grande instead. An El Kadsreian decided to compose their own music because he called it copyrighted. * 1st September - ElStar Movies Classics runs marathon movies due to death of American actor Gene Wilder. * 7th September - El TV Kadsre 1 gets it signal hijacked when the nightly current affair news program, 8:00 is replaced by the music video of Can We Fix It? by Bob the Builder for 3 minutes. * 20th September - As an aftermath of the Nice attacks, Mafia Ilegalle planned attacks on a terrorist organization responsible for the truck incident on 30th May. * 19th-28th September - Internet access was partially reduced in speed to prevent a vast majority of spam email related to online dating (which is illegal in El Kadsre, online dating sites and apps are banned because they're pronounced scams) from entering inboxes of spam email to millions of El Kadsre connected to the Internet. The full speed access was restored during the night between 27th and 28th September. * 24th October - The fandom of Technic Heroes strikes again with a bus spying action in the United States and Canada because of fandom related with Toa (the main heroes in Bionicle, used to describe alternative technic hero in the film series). * 9th November - At 4:55 pm, during ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''on RGN, the second nationwide (and first successful) hijacking attempt was carried out and lasted around fifteen minutes (ending at 5:10 pm). Team Crimson are believed to have attempted to reinstate Lamborghini TV. Category:Events Category:El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:Lists Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019